Creating my Destiny
by LadyPhantom1827
Summary: I young woman dies and reborn to the Naruto world. Where she will decided the fate of the future and Create her own Destiny, Warning: bad grammar, bad words , miss spells etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Creating My Destiny**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor any canon characters to come. Or some things I might claim or wright in this story. I only own my OC.

Warning: Ooc characters and horrible grammar (LOL)

* * *

 **Prologue**

Did you ever wonder questioning LIFE itself? What does it feel like dying? Why does everything have to end? What happens after we die? Is there really afterlife? What will be my destiny? Etc.

Those are the question with no proper answer. There is more than our mind to think about. Question here, question there , question where, what more question?

It suck I know , Life is really a mystery to us, it's always question after question after question , never ending question.

I really should stop rumbling nonsense for now. Let's go for introduction.

My name is Lachesis.

I know it's after the name of one the Three Moirai , she is known as the one who determines destiny. By the way her Roman counter part name is Decima "(Tenth)" if you ever watch/read KHR. you will get it LOL.

Anyway I really don't know how I end up in this black abyss. The last thing I remember was shouting , people running or what not. I was running my self at that time I even don't what going on.

If your going to ask where I was well I'm taking my break from work in the hospital. Sue me being a doctor is pain in the ass but the same time it feel warm knowing you are helping others. I remember when I was a little girl, my mom used to be a doctor, she has her own clinic helping people. I see young and old sick but my mom always made them smile and healthy I adore her a lot when I was young even until now she will always my role model, who wouldn't?, I'm just bias cuz she is my mother. I can't help every time my mom help others it always make me smile and proud.

Since as I grow older I start to think what will happen in the near future. And I realize something about my mother, her once young and beautiful face has to start fade away , I could see her white hair growing, wrinkles in her face and her eyes are deep with wisdom. And then it hit me, my mother start to age older. And soon it is my turn to do my responsibility to take care of her.

I love her dearly , she is my anchor in my life , she become my best friend, companion , sister , father (my dad dies when i was young) and my purpose. She is my everything, at a young age she experience living as poor child, she was born during war, she can't have to school properly, she was a orphan , she don't have money to eat proper meal, she has no experience love and affection of a Family, but despite of all that, she keep moving on, working hard to reach her goal. And look at the result of a once lonely orphan child became a strong woman she is now today. I remember what she told me when I asked her how come she can keep standing up and moving forward, the only answer she told me is "because I create my own destiny".

My mother remind me of Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze) , that's the reason I love this anime, I remember when I was a teen my first ever anime I watch is Naruto the irony of it is my mom who bought the DVD , I wonder if ever it was fate at that time I realize when my mom told me her story. She is like Naruto in the real world , she is a orphan like Naruto, she has her own demon in life where Naruto has his own, she has no experience a love of her own family like Naruto and last She count all her difficulty experiences as a blessing like Naruto himself.

* * *

... Now let's go back from this endless darkness abyss whatsoever you call this place, it so crowded in here. I feel like I'm in a container really. It's annoying the hell out of me, is this even heaven or hell? I can't even move like a frozen ice. I want to go out , I don't feel anything at all. maybe I should sleep I feel so tired... and blackness took me.

* * *

I don't know what just happen, all I know that i feel as if I am being strangled, I can't breath, what is going on, what is happening to me,then I saw light it start to brighter, bigger and I herd a shout of a woman? voices can be heard. Am I imagine things or I gone bat sh- crazy right now. i feel a cold colossus hand holding me. I feel pain in my stomach, hurts so much then I scream from the burning pain and darkness took me.

* * *

Last thing I heard was a another cry this time from the baby? and from the woman who scream earlier.

* * *

In the darkness i saw a glowing green it so small like a firefly I try to hold it but my arm seem doesn't want to move and I tried again and again and i feel something warm when my hand reach it last thing I knew i woke up.

* * *

 _ **"It's a miracle!"**_ someone shout out of no where. The heck wrong with this people, I don't even understand what are they saying, the language sound familiar, wait Japanese?

"Can I hold my child" another voice I heard it is deep tone but there some emotion on it?

Someone hold me and pass to another person and man this person is bigger.

 ** _"Hello little one_** " the man said holding me gently in his arms, I was about to say something but only a cooing sound came out my mouth. Great I can't speak. I end up talking like a baby. wait ... baby ... HOLY MACARONI I' AM THE BABY!?. the heck! I end up whimpering.

 _ **"ssshhhh, it's ok little princess you are safe..."**_ i feel water drop in my face from the big man's face , why is he my crying? did I do something wrong? i heard him chuckled and said something I don't understand.

Suddenly I was pass again to someone, this time I think it's a woman but bigger?

 _ **"what should we name her"**_ She asked to this blurry big man.

 _ **" Shukumei"**_ the man said and the woman seem to agree... Oh great my name means "destiny"... I feel tired now I should sleep and I don't give a Sh- what's going to happen to me tomorrow I'll just think about it.

* * *

Love it? well review and read then lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Creating My Destiny**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor any canon characters to come. Or some things I might claim or wright in this story. I only own my OC.

Warning: Ooc characters and horrible grammar (LOL)

* * *

 **Last time~**

 _ **"It's a miracle!" someone shout out of no where. The heck wrong with this people, I don't even understand what are they saying, the language sound familiar, wait Japanese?**_

 _ **"Can I hold my child" another voice I heard it is deep tone but there some emotion on it?**_

 _ **Someone hold me and pass to another person and man this person is bigger.**_

 _ **"Hello little one" the man said holding me gently in his arms, I was about to say something but only a cooing sound came out my mouth. Great I can't speak. I end up talking like a baby. wait ... baby ... HOLY MACARONI I' AM THE BABY!?. the heck! I end up whimpering.**_

 _ **"ssshhhh, it's ok little princess you are safe..." i feel water drop in my face from the big man's face , why is he my crying? did I do something wrong? i heard him chuckled and said something I don't understand.**_

 _ **Suddenly I was pass again to someone, this time I think it's a woman but bigger?**_

 _ **"what should we name her" She asked to this blurry big man.**_

 _ **" Shukumei" the man said and the woman seem to agree... Oh great my name means "destiny"... I feel tired now I should sleep and I don't give a Sh- what's going to happen to me tomorrow I'll just think about it.**_

* * *

Somehow I got reborn _again,_ I mean it truly it's like mind blowing I don't know whether to cry or outraged. I'm a grown up woman for cry sake and what? I end up in a infant's body,what is this kind of sick joke ?! Being reborn is not funny especially when you have your memory intact. Just imagine you just die and left the precious person(s)/people(?) of your life and get reborn with out knowing what to do. This is hopeless literally.

This is to much to take in especially being reincarnated. I'm a hopeless and utterly helpless.

If you gonna ask where I am right now, well I'm in still in the hospital I don't know why I'm still here, it's to bothersome especially those stupid blur people that constantly around, irk me to no end. So i always cry to annoy them , it's somewhat amusing sometimes when I cry loudly they end up like a headless chicken running around like a wolf going to eat their head off but it's bored me to no end sometimes it irritates me that I make sure none of them going to have some shut eye. I cry day and night , I can't help it my mind seem wants to cry all they long, that after few days of crying my voice start to raspy that the people around me try to stop me from crying.

* * *

Few days or was it weeks I really don't know how many days I kinda lost count and too lazy. I'm still processing in my situation right about who know how long it was. And I'm sure that the nurses and doctors seem to be happy that i was now out in their hair literally i guess I had quite a reputation as _**"she demon banshee"**_ as they call me at times.

Well it's not my fault if your in my situation right now let's see what you feel huh!I know i'm being a bratty in those days i can't help it. Right now the nurse who holding me seem happy, i can feel it literally. Sometimes I can see glowing orbs I thought it was my imagination or I'm gone crazy for example if I can concentrate enough I could _**see**_ "it" and _**feel**_ "it".

I really don't know what to do with "it" but I soon to ignore like nothing pretending it's just a weird light i can stop it anyway like block it i been practicing if you ask how I did it? well I don't know I just know like my gut telling me to just do it and block it or I go blind from those lights and especially those feeling they give off make me emotional that one of the reason i cried all the time I could feet "it" the frustration, sadness, happiness etc. who came close or even far away to me since I haven't control "it".and there is one time i feel suffocated the feeling is so dark like it's trying to kill me I can feel it in the few blocks away from the nursery room where I lay down, that time i think i cried so **VERY LOUD** that the nurses and doctors tried to cover their ears off and calm the other babies who seem start to cry along with me. Let just say they call my parent to attend me since I won't calm down. As soon my parent came my father (?) start to sooth me to calm down it took him a few minutes i think to calm me down. My mother seem to worry and start to attack question the nurses and doctors why I was crying so loud. Then when the nurse was about to explain to my mother I cried again and this time it was so LOUDER than the first, it was "that" _**feeling**_ " again, increase it start to suffocate me further that I start to keep breathing heavier that made my father and mother alarm they start to shout at the nurses to know what's going in their child. And suddenly someone shout that it was the "killer intent?" and soon the other nurse said it my father pass me still crying to my mother's arm and he storm off who knows where and I could hear the shouting of my father. And soon I stop crying only whimpering to myself while my mother rocking me back and fort to sooth me down. And soon the nurses start to talk to my parents I wasn't listening that time because it was too much for me. and thus I start to try to block "it".

Now here I am in my mother's arm and i can feel her happiness literally even without try to control "it" again. I really don't know what to feel about my "new parent" since I'm practically had a _**real**_ "mother" and "father"(who pass away early but i still know i had meet him). It actually complicated too me I should not be here with them I know it's isn't fair to them but its like I'm replacing _**their**_ own "daughter". At the same time I feel guilty they are my new parent and they deserve at least happiness and love from their own daughter. It is complicated I know I should accept my **_"death"_** but my real mom, I left her without even saying goodbye she had raise me for who I am today at least i can do for her is to be with her until she die old age, she been through enough when she was young and now her only daughter just took away from death and here I am with my new parent I hope mom will take it well but I'm 100% sure she won't take it well, sure she will be devastated that I "die" at least i hope she be happy for me a live with her life for me, she is after all a strong woman and I believe in her. I love you mom...

Soon i was interrupt in my musing when my mother pass me to my father I'm still can't see since usually it take a few months to develop the sight of the baby little by little it's natural anyway you can't just have a develop your eyes instantly unless you were born with sharigan that would be amusing actually but it's nothing but fantasy. Soon my father and mother start to walk and I feel my eyes heavier and soon i feel sleep.

* * *

Akimichi Chifuyu is man who dearly love his clan and his wife. He was a peaceful man he doesn't like violence he prefer a peaceful life. He remember when his father (13th head clan) announce that the INO-SHIKA-CHO will be joining the new created hidden village or known as Konohagakure. He himself can understand why his father join the village, the violence of war took his mother, brother, uncle and friends a lot of precious people was taken away because lust of power and war. His dad was a merciful man and he doesn't judge people for who they are. He his a man with a strong strength of will to live for the people he loved and cherish all the memories with the others. His father always dream one day the world will stop war and peace will thus the Akimichi clan agree along with Inoichi and Nara clan to join.

In his teen life it was peaceful life for a few years until Uchiha Madara fought with Senju Hashirama and soon he lost to him. After what happen the peaceful life in the leaf soon disappear and war came along and thus the 1st shinobi war occur and soon the second shinobi war is coming soon after.

He remember everything that war occur. Blood and Death can be find everywhere. There is no stopping it's either kill or be killed. Surviving war is not easy walk in the park. It took years for him to stay strong. He been longing for the past where everything was peaceful. He thought that he would soon lost his insanity. Until he meet the love of his life , the other half of soul and now his wife.

He remember when they first meet it was in the battle field he was heavily injured and enemy is coming toward him ready for to kill, until someone came save my life when I open my eyes I knew I fell in love at first sight she is a angel, her Beautiful long reddish brown hair and emerald green eyes I was mesmerizes with her beauty and me being like a fool was gaping at her that i heard a charming laugh came from her. And she help me and took me back to our base camp and I realize she is a kunoichi of the leaves and I was surprise when she herself a NARA member surely I could have heard about her beauty is because I was too busy in war that I didn't notice her.

Soon i ask her name Shunya Nara it's suite her perfectly "Springtime" was the meaning. Few months I ask her out and soon ask her to marry me. When she said those "I DO" I was the happiest man alive. Then another years came she told me that the reason she was always sick is that she is pregnant, I couldn't believe my ears when she told me I was excited that I'm going to be a father. Soon we celebrate of the pregnancy of my wife.

Those hard painful and happy 9 months of my and wife lives. She gave birth to a young baby boy at first but when the nurse shout there is another child coming I was surprise so was my wife, you see we thought that they just going to have a one child we didn't expect twin!? I was more happy and soon i waited for my other child, but when the nurse said that baby is out I didn't heard a cry the only I heard was a screech of pain and soon it was quiet then my wife who is tired from labor ask the nurse what happen to our other child. The nurse is quiet and told us gently that our new baby girl die It was shock of my life I was frozen in my place I pass my son to my wife who cried after and tried to reach my dead child the nurse pass me my daughter, She was not breathing or anything. I cried hugging my daughter, I pray to any kami I know to bring my daughter back it wasn't fair. I cried along with my wife and my son cried. I pass my daughter back to the nurse with heavy heart and suddenly the nurse was surprised when our dead daughter came back to life. I ask the nurse immediately that if I can hold her when i hold her I saw her eyes it was beautiful like her mother's emerald eyes but it was still paled and I'm sure it will soon change like her mothers. I feel my tears fall down and heard her whimpered then i start to rocking her and told her I will protect her along with her brother. I name her "Shukumei" , the name fit her perfectly and for my son my wife name him Choza a perfect name.

* * *

Love it? hope you all can understand my bad grammar lol ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Creating My Destiny**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor any canon characters to come. Or some things I might claim or wright in this story. I only own my OC.

Warning: Ooc characters and horrible grammar and miss spells (LOL)

* * *

This is a nightmare I tell you...

I woke up when I heard someone crying... it must be the other baby that is born after me... I just want to sleep peacefully, can a baby(?) have her peaceful sleep... and where in heaven's hell is my new mother and father (?) darn this kid could cry so loud, now I know what it feels like... maybe i should cry loud then... and so i did a fake "cry" then i heard loud foot steps and here come the mama bear and papa bear.

It's been like almost three months now that I stayed here in this new "life". All I did is sleep,milk,poop and sleep,milk and poop never ending cycle. It's so sickening that I try all my might to practice my movement but all of them is nothing but a failure.

argh being a baby is ridiculous suck, all you can to is depend on your parents. I hope i can move in time, its embarrassing to think about it. Sure being a baby has it's perks, you can practically do anything, for example: you can vomit to anyone even in the face, I tried it once and it's was so bloody hilarious. Seeing the face of the old bandage geezer elder or so I assume, I did what I have to do in one of my do baby hit list goal is to vomit anyone I hate in their face, when I did it oh I was trying so hard not laugh right there. After my father took me away I can tell my father is trying to hold his old times.

Finally the other baby shut up, no offense but I'm not in the mood to deal with this crying, wonder what time is it? it seem it's too early I should just sleep for now..

* * *

When the next time I woke up my father carried me to take me in a bath, that mostly one of the most embarrassing thing happen to me it was so awkward that I think my brain shot down from processing and don't even remind about the feeding part by my new mother. It always a nightmare every time when it's either the bath time and the feeding time, I hope i can forget about it the horror of a babies life.

But I'm already 9 months old so no more feeding time by my mother, it's time for squashy food even though I hate the taste I wonder how in heaven's hell do baby like "it" ? oh well at least no more breast milk it's awkward and sickening , and no more laying in the crib like a bloody cocoon I can finally crawl , yeah I remember when I first crawl it was the happiest day of my life finally I had freedom! hah! take that you annoying jail- I mean crib and that day I was a happy baby crawling in every corner of the house? the Japanese style house it's so unique I guess it's so like a maze with huge space inside the each rooms I able to came by , my mother, she gone almost ballistic just imagine in her position that your baby is just there sitting and chewing his/her toy and when you turn around the baby is gone. It was really a bad idea she practically shout so loud that I think people just came out no where literally I almost pop my eyeball out i was so shock when a huge man and women appear out of no where like a ninja, it so impossible what the heck, my face must be like a baby fish gaping, and I herd a mom shout I really don't know what are they saying since it's Japanese

Sure I watch anime with subtitle but i only know basic Japanese like saying hello, goodbye, good morning etc. but it's just basic, i can't even create a long sentence in Japanese if I'm right you have to learn first the Hiragana and katakana I think it's equivalent to Japanese alphabet and i think you also need to learn kanji since those three are the system in learning Japanese if you ask about of Romaji it's different since it a representation of Japanese sound using the western , 26-letter alphabet i guess? argh why i even thinking about it I don't know. I tried to learn Japanese but I have no intention to learn it yet since during at that time i'm learning Spanish language it's quite confusing because everything you say means something totally different for example In Columbia "porro" is a cheerful rhythm people sing but it's also mean "joint" , if something is far away Chileans will say that it is "a la chucha" while in Columbia it means underarm body odor "la chuha" (B.O.) yeah I hate it so much that I want to pull all my hair out.

If you ask why I'm learning it you see that where i got my first job as a doctor i recently have license. I had a friend who suggest it , so i took the opportunity why not start in Spain, I was actually planing in Dubai but it seem so hard to get a job. So i took Spain since my friend already working in Spain as a nurse why not. Since then I been hired I been working as surgeon in Spain for successful five years. But soon I tried to work as a military surgeon since the paying is way higher payment but it's another long process to do it , my mom was not happy about it since I had work in a field but I told her that we needed money if you ask what for it's nothing. Anyway after i required everything in order to work in military soon I was assign.

And after a another five year i quit my job since I have to take care my mom she is getting old and been bugging me when can she have grandsons or granddaughters argh I was totally hopeless when it come to find a lover seem i am really a awkward person don't ask why but please just NO.

* * *

Anyway It seem bathing time is done I wonder when I be able to go out I never been outside since I was lock in this house for 9 months? I haven't even a clue where I'am the only thing I know I live in japan it so obvious but the question is which part of japan? what kind of era is it? argh I hope it can be clear soon all this thinking I just want to laze around and sleep... I think I should sleep.

* * *

I and my twin is almost 1 year old if ask if i was able to walk well to answer it hell yeah! so you have any idea how fun it is, i was to advance thought since i just walk when I was 10 months old it was shocking to my parents that my dad practically throw me in the air in joy yeah it was fun since then I try everything to escape the house but alas I was always caught in action by my mother and she been so guarded since our father went to work i haven't seen him for 2 months now the only thing I get that my dad work as a military? that he been deployed in front lines if you ask how I know,

I recently try to learn the language with my knowledge and I walk around the house I saw a young chubby boy seem studying the language why not join I just pretend that i stumble in that room and sit down and chew my weird kunai toy? and the older man would smile at me and continue teaching the boy and since then I "attend" the class , It was really shocking when I can learn it easily, babies brain really can consume fast like a sponge darn.

If you ask how is my brother well i learn his name is Chōza Akimichi wow I was shock about his name really my parent's must be a naruto fan and the family name just a coincidence but his look disturbingly look a baby version of Chōza Akimichi yeah i kinda not admitting it that I was reborn in naruto-verse like one of those fiction nop it nothing but fantasy so i just ignored it in the back of my head.

* * *

Then next time me and my twin birthday is today we are now officially one year old our mother made a feast literally and so many food around the long table I was wearing a light pink kimono with red tiger lily as a pattern it was actually beautiful with a matching pink pants beneath it as for my twin he wear a dark blue kimono with crane as a pattern with brown pants he really adorable with those chubbier cheeks i almost make me squeal in cuteness overlord.

Anyway my Father recently came back home after our birthday and guess what I see he was wearing the Naruto "Akimichi armor" with the bloody Konoha head protector i was gaping at him and my dad smile at me and carried me outside for the firs time it was still early in the morning and my brother is still asleep and guess what I saw next it the bloody Hokage shitty mountain with three heads! holy sh** my brain was still processing when my father suddenly talk about the three head in the mountain since I been looking at it and he talk about the first hokage , second and finally the third and soon we came back home and the next few hours I was still processing and the only last thing i said to my head "SHIT". then I block out.

* * *

Do you like it? r and r neh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
